His Spare Time
'General' It is a one-shot on a particular day of Jeriah's while being kept in the Fiore Prison Institute. 'Involved People' *Jeriah Moreau *Raymond Dubois *Charlie Varma *Your Choice 'Summary' Jeriah wakes early in the morning, having a shower being heading to the mess room where Blue Diamond is waiting for him. They argue over who shall sit next to Jeriah during breakfast, but do not resolve it before Jeriah is finished. He pulls out pen and paper though which brings about some curiousity in the members. He tells them that he is writing to his love, causing exclamations. However, one of the members makes a comment that his love must have "a nice pair of-". He never finishes the sentence as Jeriah punches him in the face. He then teaches Blue Diamond that a woman must be respected. That they should look in their eyes, and not their rack as well as other various morals. He then takes the unconscious person away. When he returns, Blue Diamond has set up a station with a bucket of hot water, soap, a warm damp towel and a dry towel for him to clean up the blood. He then resumes to writing his letter. : Dear Daisuke : I hope the world appreciates your bright beauty and Goddess-given grace. Blue Diamond request to have it read out which Jeriah accepts. He goes down on one knee on the table and loudly reads his declaration of love for Daisuke which causes a riot in the prison. This results in Blue Diamond being taken away as they suffered severe injuries from protecting Jeriah with their Dying Will. An hour later, a new group is formed called FOG which stands for Force of Geriah. It is at this time when one of the guards captures the attention of the prisoners to tell them that there are new people coming in and that anyone who does anything funny to them will get to be in the isolation room. Jeriah's attention is drawn to a particular lone man, who curses about a girl named Cinder. Jeriah and FOG join him at the table and ask him about this girl, Jeriah asking him if it is unrequited love. The new prisoner threatens to use his power to make sure they suffer if they are thinking of doing anything strange. Jeriah replies, saying that he is just interested to hear his tale of love. FOG echo Jeriah's last word and after a sigh, the new prisoner introduces himself as Raymond Dubois and launches into a story of how he landed in prison. FOG respond accordingly and after he is finished, Jeriah is still unsure why Raymond is mad. He replies that because of Cinder, he had to be with "filthy dogs" and live with the embarrassment of being taken down by some "weak girl". Jeriah responds by breaking his nose with his fist. FOG cheer loudly as Jeriah tells him not to insult his friends, but especially to not insult women. "Is this how prison goes?" This causes Jeriah and FOG's attention to turn to another new prisoner, who according to Jeriah has manners unlike Raymond. Jeriah orders FOG to take Raymond away and FOG respond immediately, also cleaning the seat where Raymond was previously sitting so that the new prisoner could sit down. He makes a comment about how it feels like he is being treated like royalty, which greatly amuses Jeriah and FOG. Jeriah asks how he got into prison and the new prisoner tells him that he planned to assassinate a prince. This draws Jeriah and FOG in but when the prisoner refers to the "really stupid" mage that stopped him as "her", Jeriah slams his fist onto the table, before confirming that the mage was a woman. He orders FOG to share their stories of why they are in prison before standing up and leaving. Before the first gruesome story even finishes, the new prisoner fainted in shock. Jeriah is drawn to a trio of new prisoners who talk about sticking together so that they do not get bullied. Jeriah assures him that the new prisoner who fainted had it coming. They are initially shocked as he seems a civil man and asks him how he got into prison. : A woman with the grace of the goddesses and with a hard exterior sent me into this place. What a cruel punishment! To lock me in a world that lacks her! They wonder whether he is alright in the head but the leader says that he shows some intelligence. He introduces himself as Dexter and Jeriah introduces himself, causing FOG to roar out his name as the new prisoner's body was being taken away by a different group of four men before returning to their game of cards. Dexter and group wonder if that is Jeriah's gang but he says that they are a group called FOG. This prompts FOG to stop their game and declare their : FOG is the model of all stalker groups! : Our members follow him like dogs. : Our group must get at least 90% correct in the test of Jeriah! (But must get fully correct his favourite foods and type of woman!) : Jeriah is the best of all stalkerees! : Any person who opposes Jeriah shall be destroyed! : THREE CHEERS FOR FOG!! Jeriah wipes a tear away and comments on how moving it was, which Dexter and his friends completely disagree with. They wondered if they would turn into them if they stayed too long in the Fiore Prison Institute before continuing their conversation with Jeriah. Dexter says that it is only kind to tell him his story since he heard Jeriah's. He begins by talking about invading the "famous for being stupid" Naked Mummy guild to take their goods but a mage interrupts them. Dexter refers to the mage as "her" and also mentions that she is affiliated with Aqua Rain. Jeriah interrupts him with a smile on his face, asking what she looked like. When they describe the woman to obviously be Daisuke, it only angers Jeriah.